Soul Artist (Music)
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Cette fiction est une fiction que j'ai créé moi-même sur la musique après que j'ai dévoré le manga Nana... Par conséquent cette fiction ne parlera pas de Nana, même si elle interviendra quelques fois, mais le concept est le même ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :)... Musique et Amour !


**Chapitre 1** : _Le casting !_

Riichi marchait dans les couloirs sans réel but, il soufflait son dégoût d'être ici, les couloirs de l'université lui donnait la nausée. Riichi avait une démarche plutôt droite, il portait comme un bagnard son attaché-case sur son épaule droite, il avait une sucette dans la bouche, sûrement pour masquer le manque de cigarette. Une casquette gavroche était posée sur sa belle chevelure châtain et ondulé tel un prince, cachant un de ses yeux vert étincelant. Une chemise blanche, cintrant une cravate noire à moitié attachée et un chino gris donnant un look rock'n'roll à ce charmant jeune homme. A peine arrivé que toutes les filles l'admiraient, aucune n'osant l'approcher, redoutant le refus de ce garçon aux aires mystérieux, gentil ou froid ?

Il cherchait sa classe, numéro dix-huit. Il rentre et s'installe au dernier rang. Les classes d'université étaient vraiment grandes. Il sortit un magasine de musique de son sac et tout en lisant, il observait discrètement le peu de monde qui se trouvait en ce lieu.

Deux jeunes hommes discutaient. L'un était debout appuyé contre le mur, respirant l'air printanier de cette fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Il avait les bras croisés et avait un regard assez froid et son visage était fermé. Son look était plutôt bon chic, bon genre, de grande lunette carrée noire entourant ses yeux bleus incroyablement brillant. Il avait les cheveux raides, un peu en bataille, de couleur caramel foncé. Son prénom, Keiji, étant le nom que lui donnait sans cesse son ami.

Ami qui par ailleurs se différenciait totalement de ce garçon. Ils avaient l'air de terriblement bien s'entendre pourtant. Ce jeune homme était plus grand, plus dissipé, il ne cessait de sourire bêtement et parlait sans compter à Keiji sans pour autant que cela ne dérange ce dernier. Son look aussi était très différent, un mélange de décontracté et de chic, signe que cet homme avait du mal à se trouver. Il était brun, deux yeux bleus se rajoutaient également à la beauté de ce jeune homme. De ce qu'il avait entendu, causé par la perte de patience de Keiji, son ami se nommait Shiro.

Un autre jeune homme aux allures séduisantes se trouvait dans sa classe, décidemment, il aurait de la concurrence cette année. Il était assis sur la table où entre ses jambes se trouvait sa petite-amie qui d'ailleurs n'arrêtait de brailler son prénom « Naruto ceci, Naruto cela ». Riichi pensait que ce garçon était bien mal tombé et qu'il lui donnerait bien deux trois leçons pour se trouver une meilleure petite-amie. Ce garçon était blond, coiffé en bataille, mais surtout, il était doté de deux yeux bleus azur, encore un point de concurrence pour Riichi. Son look était plutôt bon chic, bon genre, également, un chapeau noir distingué sûrement une touche personnelle de ce Keiji. Il avait l'air cool, sympathique, il dégageait une certaine joie de vivre, ne cessant de sourire à tout vas.

Dans un coin isolé, une jeune femme était assise. Elle était belle, très belle, tout à fait son genre, bien que étant donné sa position discrète, elle avait l'air timide et c'est un trait de caractère dont il avait horreur. Toutefois, ses longs cheveux couleur de la nuit ainsi que ces deux yeux pâles donnaient envie de faire un effort. Elle paraissait douce et gentille. Cependant, Riichi remarquait un air triste chez elle, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait et après plusieurs minutes d'observation, il trouvait l'objet de son tourment : ce Naruto. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire virevolter ses yeux entre son livre et le jeune garçon. Une amoureuse transis apparemment.

Il se demandait bien quelle pouvait être son nom, quand un jeune homme venant s'installer à ses côtés prononça doucement son nom.

- Salut Hinata !  
- Bonjour Benoit !

« Benoit, un prénom français ? ». Son prénom résonnait bien, ce jeune homme était de taille moyenne, élancé, à l'air un peu niet, mais plutôt gentil. Lui aussi était un fidèle concurrent, malgré sa taille moyenne, il était très beau garçon. Son look était très chic, propre sur lui, avec une pointe de personnalité, un diamant piquait son oreille gauche et un béret noir avec un badge inscrit « Peace & Love » représentait cette touche originale. Sous ce béret se trouvait une couleur de cheveux étrange, il était blond, blond cendré, limite gris clair et très raide. Mais son charme le plus tape à l'œil fut ses deux yeux en formes d'amendes et deux noisettes séduisantes et pétillantes de transparence donnait toute sa beauté au jeune homme.

- « Calme-toi vieux, c'est un mec ! » Pensa ironiquement Riichi.

Une autre jeune femme entra et étrangement, celle-ci n'était pas inconnue à Riichi.

- Coucou vous deux ! Dit-elle souriante à Hinata et Benoit.  
- Bonjour Hime…

- « Non, c'est bien elle »

Hime, de longs cheveux chocolat, une moyenne taille, un style vestimentaire plutôt classique, des yeux chocolat fondant, un visage fin, un air doux et profondément gentil. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il était plutôt ravi de voir un nouveau sourire sur son visage. Se souviendrait-elle de lui ? Oui, sûrement, même s'ils avaient perdus contact après ces grandes vacances.

- Sakura le cours va commencer ! Interrompt son amie  
- J'arrive !

La jeune femme embrassa tendrement son petit-ami. Un baiser qui marquait fortement son appartenance au jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un baiser sensuel, cette garce le faisant sûrement exprès, il fallait dire qu'elle avait une rivale de taille, Hinata était bien plus belle que cette espèce de « greluche », enfin c'était l'avis de Riichi et son petit-ami semblait plutôt heureux, étant donné son beau sourire. Naruto alla s'installer derrière Hinata et Benoit à coté d'Hime, ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre tous les quatre, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps de tout évidence.

Le professeur entra, ils ne seraient que sept dans cette spécialité apparemment. Ce n'était pas étonnant pour Riichi, le concours d'entrée de l'université de l'art était très dur, il ne prenait que les meilleurs et puis sortir de cette université était mal vu… Ceux qui poursuivaient le rêve d'être artiste étaient des fous en quêtes de perdition. Le musicien se demandait bien quel talent pouvait avoir chacun d'entre eux.

Au bout de quatre longues heures à parler de l'histoire de l'art, l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Hinata, Hime et Benoit déjeunaient ensemble, les deux amis d'enfance partirent à part, quant à Naruto, il partit rejoindre sa petite-amie. Riichi sentait de nombreux regards, des regards féminins oppressants, quelques unes osaient l'aborder, mais le jeune homme détestait ça, c'est lui qui chassait, qui décidait de ses proies, c'était un séducteur.

Du regard, il cherchait la table où pouvait se trouver Hime, ses yeux virent de droite à gauche, quand il reconnait son rire, il s'avance.

- Salut… ! Je peux me joindre à vous… !

Hinata acquiesça poliment de la tête, Benoit rougissait à la beauté du jeune homme et Hime ouvrit grand ses yeux, elle connaissait ce jeune homme…

- Tu ne me reconnais pas… ? Demande ce dernier souriant  
- Et bien, tu me dis quelque chose, effectivement…  
- Nous avons été dans le même « camp » de vacance cet été… !

Hime réfléchit un moment et oui, effectivement, ce jeune homme était…

- Riichi ?  
- Bingo… ! Dit-il d'un clin d'œil  
- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas du tout reconnu, tu as coupé tes cheveux et changé complètement de look… ! Sourit-elle  
- Oui, c'est radical, effectivement… !  
- Vous pouvez nous raconter ? S'impatientait Benoit  
- Riichi était dans mon groupe au « camp » de vacance… ! On s'est rencontré là-bas et on s'est lié d'amitié… Sourit Hime  
- D'accord… Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous dire ce que vous avez fait car Hime refuse de nous raconter ces vacances… ! Râlait Benoit  
- Désolé, mais je garderais ses souvenirs sous silence… Sourit Riichi  
- Oh… Mais, vous étiez dans une secte ou quoi ? S'inquiète le jeune homme  
- Non, mais tu sais, ce sont des activités banales que l'on a fait, rien d'extraordinaires… Essaye d'argumenter Hime

Hinata observe son amie, elle sait que sa meilleure amie n'est pas partit dans un camp de vacance, elle n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles de tout l'été, elle s'est profondément ennuyée par ailleurs, elle devait supporter seule les images du couple parfait Sakura-Naruto, quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Hinata ne s'y ferait jamais, peut-on aimer désespérément à ce point… ?

- Hinata… ?  
- Euh, oui ?  
- Tout va bien… ?  
- Oui ! Oui… Rassure son amie

Les quatre camarades se lèvent, ils veulent aller se détendre dehors, quand il voit un attroupement sous le préau principal.

- Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde est regroupé… ? Questionne Hime  
- Hé ! Les saluts Naruto  
- Pourquoi un tel attroupement ? Demande Benoit  
- Justement, je venais te voir pour ça… Sourit ce dernier

* * * * * * * *

Tokyo, un grand immeuble fait face au centre de cette capitale, « TOM », se lit en gros sur la plus haute façade, « Tomas Ourbanovski Music » la plus grande boite de production jamais offerte au Japon, des jeunes par milliers se bousculent pour intégrer cette maison de production.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça… ? Râle un homme  
- Pourquoi pas… ?

Tomas Ourbanovski, vingt huit ans, PDG de cette boite de production, il a à son compte deux producteurs, Udo Yaku et Vince Shepard, tous deux responsables des meilleures groupes à succès au Japon et à l'international dont, Blast, Trapnest, Bad Luck, Nittle Gasper et Matt & Brothers.

Tomas est un bel homme, blond, aux yeux bleus translucides, grande taille, les femmes vénèrent ses origines Suédoises. Un look approprié, un mélange de rock, avec ces tatouages et du chic, pour le vestimentaire. Un piercing à la langue fait le bonheur de ses amantes, l'anneau sur sa lèvre inférieur fait de lui, l'homme aux milles merveilles, dires du magasine « Rolling Stones ».

Cigarette à la bouche, il défend son idée.

- Je trouve mon idée brillante, je veux qu'un nouveau groupe intègre ma boite, je le veux jeune, dynamique, beau, envieux, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce qu'on poste des affiches dans les lycées et universités…  
- Mais, enfin Tomas, tu n'y penses pas, le nombre de jeunes qui vont débarquer au studio ! Déclare son assistante

Assistante, Mélanie Ourbanovski, femme de Tomas, elle est son bras-droit, mais surtout son actionnaire majoritaire. Elle est divine, des cheveux longs blonds dorés, des yeux bleus foncés d'une rareté, des jambes longues, une poitrine gourmande, une taille fine et élancée, un accent russe à croquer et vingt-six printemps à déguster.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux un nouveau groupe, je veux quelque chose d'unique, un territoire jamais explorer, je veux un groupe que tout le monde va envier !  
- Sympas pour les autres… ! Râle Udo…  
- Tu sais parfaitement que je suis fière des agneaux que j'ai récupéré et que mes deux producteurs sont les meilleures du monde, mais je veux de la nouveauté, je vais aller plus haut !

Les deux amis et la femme de Tomas sont fiers de ses propos, le jeune homme a toujours été ambitieux, fort et loyal, ils iraient au bout du monde avec lui, quelque soit la destination…

- Bien et que cherches-tu au juste… ? Sourit Vince  
- Tout !  
- Hein… ?  
- Je me fiche du style, je veux la rareté, l'unique, quelque chose de jamais entendu ou plus entendu, je veux de l'originalité et de la sincérité ! Insiste ce dernier  
- Hum…  
- Tomas, cesse ton caprice et donne nous au moins des critères de sélection ! Réclame sa femme  
- Je n'ai rien à foutre des critères, je serais parmi les sélectionneurs et je veux que le choix se fasse au feeling !

Vince rit jaune.

- Euh, Tomas, tu as de la fièvre… ?  
- Non, je vous l'ai dit, je veux la rareté, je veux le coup de cœur cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre des notes et c'est tout !  
- Bon, comme tu voudras, c'est un défi intéressant ! Sourit Udo

Ils sont dans la contemplation quand une femme apparait violement dans le bureau.

- Dis-donc connard ! S'adresse une femme à Tomas  
- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer…

- Espèce d'enfoiré, salaud, tu as cru que je n'étais qu'un bout de viande c'est ça !  
- Non, mais les femmes parlent sur l'oreiller et j'ai eu ce que je voulais… Dit-il fier de lui

La jeune femme le gifle.

- Enfoiré ! Je me doutais bien que seul mon statut de journaliste t'intéressait, mais tu vas voir le papier que je vais sortir sur toi… !  
- Jill, soit mignonne et appel la sécurité !  
- Oui, oui Monsieur… ! Exécute-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir laissé échapper cette femme  
- L'article que je vais faire va détruire ta réputation… !  
- Tu vas écrire quoi, que je suis un enfoiré qui couche avec des femmes pour qu'elle parle, chérie, j'ai cette réputation depuis le jour ou je me suis marié !  
- Connard ! Oh… Lâchez-moi !  
- Bye darling… !

Le calme revient dans le bureau, mais un calme naturel, toutes les personnes dans cette pièce savent que Tomas n'est pas un homme fidèle, malgré la beauté de sa femme, il ne lui accorde que peu d'importance, pourtant, elle, amoureuse depuis l'enfance, s'habitue en mal au comportement infidèle de son mari.

- Quand aura lieu la sélection… ? Demande Mélanie  
- Vendredi soir… !  
- Très bien… !  
- Pour le moment, je ne cherche que les musiciens, nous chercherons la chanteuse ou chanteur dans un deuxième casting… !  
- Tu veux les musiciens avant le chanteur… !  
- Oui… L'harmonie… ! Je veux l'harmonie et les musiciens sélectionnés participeront au choix de la chanteuse… !  
- Quoi ? Est surprit Vince  
- Vous allez faire des têtes de trente six pieds de longs à chaque fois que je vous annonce quelque chose !  
- Désolé… ! Mais…  
- Bref, j'ai du boulot, vous savez le principal, alors à vendredi !  
- Bien…

Udo et Vince se retirent du bureau, seule Mélanie reste.

- Tu es ambitieux dis-moi… ?  
- Toujours, tu le sais bien… ! Je veux être le numéro un grâce à ce groupe !  
- Tu es déjà le numéro un dans pas mal de domaine déjà… Sourit Mélanie faisant allusion à plusieurs choses…  
- Oui, mais mon métier est le plus important !  
- C'est déjà ça…

Mélanie se lève, elle fait rouler le siège de son mari, elle s'assoit sur lui et l'embrasse fougueusement, Tomas lui rend le baiser.

- Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies encore mes baisers…  
- J'apprécie toujours le fait d'être embrassé…  
- Je vois, toujours aussi avare de compliment…  
- Laisse-moi travailler s'il te plait… !  
- J'ai envie de faire l'amour ici…

Mélanie saute sur ses lèvres et déboutonne avec attention la chemise de son mari, il se laisse librement faire, quand Jill débarque dans le bureau.

- Monsieur… Oh… Excusez-moi… Rougit-elle en cachant son visage et s'éloignant.  
- Reste Jill…

- Mélanie, descend…  
- Tu refuse une partie de jambe en l'air pour ta réceptionniste… ? S'agace sa femme  
- Je préfère Jill à toi… !  
- Si il n'y avait qu'elle !

Elle descend des jambes de son mari frustrée, elle prend ses papiers et s'en va, en jetant un regard noir à Jill.

- Viens Jill…

La jeune femme s'approche honteuse.

- Je suis désolée, je, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

Il rit de son air narquois.

- Tu sais bien que me débarrasser de Mélanie n'est jamais dérangeant…  
- Tomas, vous ne devriez pas être aussi dur…  
- Que veux-tu… ?  
- Je, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai pas vu courir vers votre bureau… Pardon…  
- C'est rien, cette femme est une vraie furie… !

- Jill, comment va Peter… ?  
- Pas très bien… ! Pleure cette dernière  
- Je t'ai dis cent fois de partir en congé et de rester avec lui ! De plus, tu sais très bien que j'ai l'argent qu'il faut pour son opération… !  
- Je sais, mais il refuse cette aide…  
- Alors, fais-le accepter, ou il perdra sa fiancée… !  
- Je sais…  
- Jill, prend ta semaine, reste avec lui, Mélanie fera ton travaille, sois en sûr…  
- Vous êtes sûr… ?  
- Files ou je te renvoie complètement et l'argent sera sur ton compte demain sans faute !  
- Mais…  
- Va t-en ou je fais également renvoyer ton mari de toute les boites d'électricité du pays !  
- Merci, merci…  
- Je ne connais pas ce mot… !

Jill part rassurée, elle est fière, Tomas est seulement gentil avec elle, c'est un homme bien, malgré tout ce qu'on dit…

* * * * * *

En classe, attendant le professeur de lettre, Naruto explique à tous ses camarades le casting proposé.

- C'est la production TOM, il cherche à former un nouveau groupe, il y aura un casting là-bas vendredi soir… !  
- La production TOM, c'est la plus grande boite du siècle ! Affirme Shiro  
- Oui… Je vais participer au casting avec Sasuke… !  
- Benoit, vas-y également, tu as un talent fou à la base… Propose Hime  
- Oui… Je ne sais pas, il y aura tellement de monde… !  
- Et alors, il faut bien qu'il y est un gagnant… !  
- Pas faux… !  
- Keiji, on y va aussi ! Demande Shiro…  
- Pourquoi pas… Dit nonchalant ce dernier  
- Cool, allons-y tous ensemble… ! Se réjouit Naruto  
- Yes ! Fait d'un clin d'œil Shiro  
- Et toi le nouveau, quel talent as-tu… ? Demande froidement Keiji  
- Pianiste… !  
- Pianiste, très rock'n'roll ! Se moque Keiji  
- Ne soit pas désagréable, le piano est un instrument magnifique… Sourit Naruto. Viens avec nous… ?  
- Soyez sûr que je serais de la partie et sélectionné en plus de ça ! Sourit assuré Riichi

Hime sourit, elle est ravie de voir que son ami a toujours autant de motivation.

- Et toi Hinata… ? Tu es musicienne… ? Demande Riichi  
- Euh… Non… Je, je dessine…  
- Oh, j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de voir tes chefs d'œuvre… !  
- Euh, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas autant de talent pour parler de chefs d'œuvre… !  
- Tu es très trop modeste Hinata, tu sais que tu as un don pour la peinture, comme ta mère… Sourit Naruto sincèrement

Hinata sent son cœur partir dans tous les sens, les compliments de Naruto sont toujours bons à savourer.

- Merci…  
- Et toi Hime, ton talent… ?  
- L'écriture… Sourit-elle  
- L'écriture, c'est vaste… Quoi exactement…  
- Des poèmes, essentiellement…  
- Aurais-je le privilège d'en lire… ?  
- Privilège, le mot est parfait, Hime ne fait jamais lire ses créations… Sourit Shiro  
- Oui…

Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme devient morose, elle ne fait jamais lire ses poèmes car elle n'a même pas le courage de les lires à nouveau elle-même, une partie de sa vie s'écrit à l'ancre noire sur ses feuilles de neige, les mots viennent naturellement, c'est un don également.

Le professeur arrive et les artistes se remettent aux études.

La semaine passe lentement pour ce groupe d'ami, ils ont hâtent de se présenter au casting.

Vendredi arrive enfin, cinq heures de l'après-midi, les cours se terminent, le groupe se dirige au studio de production.

- Hime, Hinata, venaient avec nous… ! Propose Riichi  
- Oui, ça nous ferait plaisir, hein Hinata… ! Se réjouit Naruto  
- Euh oui…  
- Tu seras mon soutiens Hinata, Sakura ne peux pas être là… ! Sourit Naruto

Hime grimace, « quel abruti ». Quant à Riichi, il rit, ce garçon ne sait pas parler aux femmes.

Tous arrivent au studio et sont étonnés sans l'être du monde qui se trouve en ce lieu. La queue est interminable. Ils se mettent dans le rang et attendent. Tous s'allument une cigarette, excepté les deux jeunes femmes et Naruto.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé, quels sont vos instruments de prédilection à vous deux… ? Demande le nouveau à Keiji et Shiro  
- Guitare… ! Répond Keiji  
- Et moi batterie ! Sourit Shiro  
- Ok… Naruto à de la concurrence…  
- Oui… Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que rien n'est précisé sur l'annonce… Explique le blond  
- Comment ça… ? Demande Hime  
- Et bien, on ne sait pas quel genre de groupe il cherche réellement, quel style de musique il privilégie… !  
- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, comme savoir ce qu'il va leur plaire réellement… Se demande Shiro  
- Il cherche peut-être l'originalité… Sourit Hinata  
- Que veux-tu dire chérie… ? Demande Benoit  
- Il cherche sûrement quelque chose de nouveau, d'inédit et font des castings à l'aveuglette, ça se fait beaucoup aux États-Unis…  
- Dis-moi la peintre, tu en sais des choses sur la musique… Sourit Riichi  
- Euh, non, non…

Hime sourit, Hinata sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le sujet, elle s'intéresse à la moindre chose auquel accorde de l'importance Naruto, pour partager avec lui, le soutenir, le dicter, « elle l'aime sincèrement », pense cette dernière tristement.

* * *

- Jill… Que faites-vous là… ? Demande Tomas surprit  
- Peter m'a jeter de sa chambre, il m'a ordonné de venir participer au casting… Il ne supportait plus de m'avoir dans ses pattes je crois… Rit-elle  
- Votre rire fait plaisir, je suis content que l'opération se soit bien passée…  
- C'est grâce à vous, merci encore…  
- Pas de merci j'ai dit, c'était avec plaisir…  
- Oui…  
- Allez prendre place dans le jury, on va bientôt commencer !  
- Oui…

La jeune femme partit s'installer. Elle prit place aux côtés de Mélanie.

- Vous êtes bien la seule femme que mon mari apprécie…  
- Pardon… ?  
- Je me demande pourquoi son masque tombe quand il est avec vous… ?  
- Je… Je…  
- Il est peut-être secrètement amoureux de vous… !  
- Non, non, Monsieur Tomas sait que j'aime mon fiancé…  
- Vous êtes aussi la seule femme à ne pas craquer pour lui… ?  
- Mais, j'aime Peter… Dit-elle doucement  
- De toute façon, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est désagréable, Monsieur Ourbanovski est tellement charmant et souriant… ! Dit-elle imitant les nombreuses femmes qui convoitent son mari

Jill eut de la peine, Tomas était un homme gentil et généreux, et Mélanie avait raison en disant qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que son masque de séducteur tombe, pourquoi, elle ne savait pas… Avec les autres femmes, il était charmeur, séducteur, mais jamais comme il se comportait avec Jill… « Cet homme est un drôle de mystère », pense la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas que Monsieur avait invité ses chanteurs… ? Demande Jill remarquant les stars s'installaient dans les gradins derrière eux.  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mélanie se lève et rejoint son mari.

- Tu as convoité toute ta cour… ?  
- Quoi encore… ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu invité tes artistes… ?  
- Je t'ai dis que je voulais la perfection, ils n'en sont tous pas loin, ils me seront tous d'une grande aide !  
- Mais enfin, on n'est beaucoup trop nombreux, les participants vont être morts de trouille et je ne te parle pas des fans qui vont leur sauter dessus !  
- Les gardes du corps servent à ça et les trouillards peuvent rentrer chez eux !  
- Tomas…

Le jeune homme s'en va, exaspéré des reproches de sa femme. En colère la jeune femme prend place à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi je suis ton assistante si tu refuses de m'écouter ?  
- Tu ne connais rien à la musique !  
- Je ne trouve pas ça juste !  
- Tu es là pour compter, pas pour composer !  
- Tu es vraiment qu'un pauvre con quand tu t'y mets !  
- Alors divorce ! Karl, faite rentrer le premier candidat !

Un premier jeune homme fait son entrée. Il a une démarche assurée, il fait face à son jury et se met la pression en voyant que toutes les stars du groupe TOM sont présentes.

- Vous voulez vous présenter… ? Demande Vince  
- Je…  
- On s'en moque de ta vie, joues… ? Le coupa Tomas  
- Tomas… Chuchote Udo  
- Commence !  
- Hum… Bien…

Le jeune homme se saisit de sa guitare et joue un air à Santana.

- Prétentieux… Souffle Ren, le guitariste de Trapnest

Tomas entend le commentaire d'un de ces artistes, il déteste la prétention, mais reconnait aussi l'audace de ce jeune homme.

- Je peux te poser une question… ? Râle Vince  
- Quoi… ?  
- Comment comptes-tu les reconnaitre s'ils ne peuvent pas se présenter !  
- Ils ont un numéro et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai une bonne mémoire, tu devrais le savoir… !  
- Oui, je sais, mais…  
- C'est sérieux mon fils… ! Termine un homme à la voix grave et autoritaire.  
- Papa, il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité… ! Dit-il nonchalant  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai encore des droits sur ma société…  
- Ancienne société, mais je t'en pris maintenant que tu es là, gâche encore un peu plus l'un de mes projets !

Jill se demande pourquoi Tomas et son père sont toujours froids l'un envers l'autre, ils ne se parlent jamais, excepté pour se disputer et se faire de multiples reproches.

L'homme est imposant, un peu plus grand que Tomas, sa carrure en impressionne plus d'un. Ses traits de visage sont strict, ses cheveux sont toujours coiffés en arrière, il ne s'habille que de costume gris et ne sourit jamais sauf à ses collaborateurs, « il faut bien faire bonne figure »…

Le jeune homme finit son morceau et attend avec impatience les avis du jury.

- Merci… Au suivant ! Annonce Tomas  
- Mais, vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez… S'étonne le musicien  
- Bye… !  
- Tomas… Râle Vince  
- Très bien…

Le jeune homme part, déçu et ne comprend pas les démarches de ce casting. Les musiciens défilent tour à tour, présentent un morceau de musique de leur choix grâce à leur instrument de prédilection. Chaque candidat quitte le studio avec une expression inquiète et un air d'incompréhension. Riichi remarquant leurs mines abattues se demande bien ce qui peut les tracasser autant.

- Hey, toi… !  
- Quoi… ?  
- Pourquoi vous sortez tous avec un air de condamné à mort ? Demande le pianiste  
- C'est déprimant ce casting, certain viennent de loin pour jouer une minute d'un morceau et ne pas entendre un seul avis…  
- C'est-à-dire… ? Demande Naruto  
- Bah, quand tu rentres, tu ne te présente pas, ni nom, ni prénom, juste un stupide numéro, tu joues et là le mec te dis, « bye », il ne donne même pas un avis, le grand chef prétentieux ne prend même pas de note, la misère !  
- Plan foireux… Souffle Keiji  
- Carrément… ! Bon moi je me tire savourer ma défaite, bonne chance les mecs !  
- C'est une méthode bidon, comment peuvent-ils choisir des musiciens ainsi ! Se questionne sous les nerfs Naruto  
- Un prétentieux… ! Prétend Keiji  
- En même temps, il peut se le permettre, avec le succès qu'il a… Sourit Shiro  
- Monsieur à la grosse tête oui ! Boude Benoit.  
- Au fait Naruto, Sasuke ne devait pas être là… ? Demande Hinata  
- Il sera en retard… Ah, bah, le voilà… Rit-il  
- Désolé, ma mère m'a retenue… !  
- C'est rien, la queue est interminable !  
- Je vois ça… Dites-moi, j'ai croisé des mecs qui tiraient une de ces tronches ! Ils les tortures ou quoi… ?

Naruto explique à son ami les raisons.

- Je vois…  
- C'est stupide, ce mec se prend pas pour n'importe qui !  
- S'énerver ne sert à rien… Il faut le contrer c'est tout… ! Sourit Riichi  
- Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? Sourit Hime  
- Bingo ! Ce mec se fou de notre gueule, autant se foutre de la sienne !  
- Tu peux être plus précis… Demande Keiji allumant une cigarette  
- Simple… Quand on arrive devant lui, on ne joue pas… !  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt… !  
- Il cherche la perfection musicale, mais la perfection c'est nous, pas l'instrument, on joue avec lui, mais c'est nous l'auteur, c'est notre moitié, mais c'est le musicien qui dompte l'instrument, notre personnalité dégagera notre talent… !  
- C'est con… ! Dit Sasuke  
- Non, il a raison… Vous n'avez rien à lui prouver, cet homme à assez confiance en lui pour être capable de trouver la perfection, sans conseil, sans avis, sans note, à vous d'être encore plus confiant et de vendre votre personnalité de musicien, le talent suit le reste… Sourit Hime  
- Ce n'est pas si bête… Se regarde Shiro et Naruto  
- De toute façon, vu le nombre de candidat que nous sommes, tous les moyens vont être permis… Déclare Sasuke.  
- Tu nous suis Keiji…  
- Tu m'as déjà vu me dégonfler… ?  
- Non… Sourit-il  
- Cela étant, il faut se séparer dans la foule… Si on passe les uns après les autres, il ne va pas être surpris… Explique Riichi  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée… ! Exprime Benoit. Sasuke tu viens avec moi, Hime avec Riichi, Keiji et Shiro et Hinata tu soutiens Naruto… ! Se réjouit Benoit  
- Euh, oui…

Les trois petits groupes reculent dans la file.

- Ils ne savent pas… ? S'exprime Riichi, toujours avec le sourire.  
- Non…  
- Mais ils connaissent ton histoire…  
- Oui, évidement, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et passent de mauvaises vacances…  
- Vous êtes si proche que ça… ?  
- On se connait depuis tout petit… Oui… Sourit-elle  
- Je vois…  
- Et toi… ? Où vis-tu… ?  
- Dans un centre pour jeune…  
- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté…  
- Je n'ai aucune intimité, je partage ma chambre avec deux autres mecs, je mange avec des inconnus, je n'ai aucune activité individuelle, ma bulle est pété…  
- C'est quand même mieux que la rue…  
- Ca dépend des moments…

- Pourquoi tu es si éloigné de moi Sasuke… ?  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un gay !  
- Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis… Boude ce dernier  
- Et alors… ?  
- Alors rien, laisse tomber ! Dit-il tristement

* *

- Deux filles ne cessent de te mater ! Sourit Shiro

Keiji tourne la tête afin de les apercevoir…

- Insignifiante…  
- Tu exagères, elles sont jolies…  
- Elles ont l'air potiches et trop popotes !  
- C'est vrai que toi, tu n'aimes que les femmes rebelles à tendances débrailler !  
- J'ai horreur de l'ennui et de la mièvrerie, tu le sais…  
- Je sais… Répond ce dernier abattu

* *

- « Je suis une idiote, quand je suis seule avec lui, je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire… Je pourrais lui demander s'il est nerveux, non, Naruto n'est jamais nerveux… Peut-être savoir comment il compte s'y prendre tout à l'heure, non, je sais qu'il ne va pas se démonter et faire un beau discours sur sa passion »… Sourit-elle  
- Je suis fâché contre Sakura, elle aurait pu faire un effort et se libérer quand même !  
- « Sakura, encore, il ne pense qu'à elle, résigne toi Hinata, ça fait quatre ans… » Elle avait un empêchement… ?  
- Elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte rater son entrainement de volley-ball, comme si c'était important !  
- « J'aurai tout fait pour être avec lui, même rater un cours de dessin pour être auprès de toi… ». Tu sais, Sakura aime ce sport autant que tu aimes la musique, elle a confiance en toi, elle sait que tu réussiras, car de toute façon, tu seras seul sur la scène… Sourit-elle  
- « Tu n'es pas obligé de la défendre… » Merci, tu as sans doute raison, comme toujours… Sourit-il  
- C'est, c'est ce que je me dirais…  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu serais là, quelque soit le moment qui devrait te retenir, tu serais là… !

Naruto la défit du regard, des envies étranges et inconnus traverse son esprit d'homme, Hinata est une femme terriblement charmante, elle est divine, sensuelle, la gentillesse incarnée dans ce corps de déesse, « et dire qu'elle est célibataire depuis, depuis toujours… ». Il sait pourquoi, elle l'ignore, mais Naruto sait qu'Hinata l'aime depuis leur enfance, qu'elle l'attend toujours, qu'elle a un amour démesuré pour lui… Personne ne l'aimera autant qu'Hinata.

Son regard se porte sur son torse quand il aperçoit que la bretelle de sa robe est défaite.

- Euh, Hinata, la bretelle de ta robe va tomber…  
- Oh, merci…  
- Attend, je vais t'aider…  
- Non, non, c'est bon…

Elle s'écarte vite, elle ne veut pas sentir ses doigts sur elle, elle va craquer, mais le jeune homme insiste.

- Laisse je te dis, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule…  
- D'accord…

Hinata se tourne. Il veut lui demander de mettre ses cheveux sur le côté, mais la tentation est trop forte, il attrape ses cheveux et veut les poser sur son épaule gauche, mais la jeune femme riposte et prends ses cheveux qu'elle place elle-même.

- « Elle ne veut vraiment pas que je la touche »…

Il voit sa nuque, il sent son corps se crisper, des envies de péché le saisie, il veut embrasser, lécher cette nuque parfaite, elle doit être douce et sucrée.

- Tu y arrives Naruto… ?  
- Désolé, oui…

Le jeune homme remet la bretelle, il frôle sa peau, son cœur chavire et sa fierté se réveille doucement, « pourquoi elle me fait cet effet, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! ». Emporté par son instinct, il se colle à son dos et murmure dans son oreille.

- C'est fou comme ton odeur est enivrante…

Hinata rougit et sent son cœur au bord du gouffre, elle pleure, naturellement, « non ne me fait pas ça »…

- Hinata…  
- Chéri ! Retentit la voix de Sakura de bonne humeur.  
- Sakura… ?

La jeune fille lui donne un baiser.

- Je me suis libérée plus tôt et regarde qui m'accompagne… !

Naruto aperçoit la plupart de ses amis, ils sont venus l'encourager, ils l'attendraient quelque soit l'heure, et le féliciterait ou le consolerait.

- C'est gentil…

Sakura passe en dessous de la barre et rejoint son amant.

- J'avais trop de remord de ne pas être présente avec toi pour ce jour important, je ne peux pas être égoïste…  
- Tu es adorable, merci…  
- Salut Hinata, euh, ça va… ? Tu as pleurée… ? Constatant ses yeux rouges  
- Non, non, c'est, c'est la chaleur, ça me brule les yeux…  
- C'est vrai qu'il fait super chaud aujourd'hui… ! En tout cas merci d'avoir accompagné Naruto, je me serais sentit davantage coupable de le savoir seul ! Sourit-elle  
- Je t'en pris…

* * * *

- Suivant !  
- Tomas, je peux te voir un instant ! Râle Vince  
- Quoi encore… ?  
- Viens et c'est tout… !

Tomas se lève, Vince fait signe à Udo de les rejoindre et se mettent à part.

- Arrête ce cirque ! S'agace Vince  
- Ce n'est pas un cirque !  
- Écoute on veut bien suivre tes caprices et soutenir des folies, mais respect ces jeunes que tu détruis ! Ajoute Udo  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, si vos pauvres âmes de producteur ne peuvent supporter ce merveilleux spectacle, la porte de sortie est juste derrière nous !  
- Tomas !

Le jeune homme reprend sa place.

- Tu arrives à suivre toi… ? Demande Udo  
- Non, je suis paumé, je veux bien avoir de la mémoire, mais quand même et puis j'ai horreur de ne pas connaitre mes artistes… !  
- Je vais te confier un secret, Mélanie enregistre secrètement les passages !  
- Sérieux… ?  
- Oui… ! Il va la massacrer !  
- Ce n'est pas notre problème, je suis là pour travailler, pas pour flatter l'égo pourri de ce petit con !  
- Tiens, je pensais que tu irais au bout du monde avec lui ! Sourit ce dernier  
- Oui, mais quand même, je suis respectueux et surtout j'ai horreur qu'on ne prenne pas part de mon avis !  
- Vous faites quoi les pipelettes ! Crie leur patron

Les deux jeunes hommes regagnent leur place. Naruto est le premier du groupe à passer, il pense fort aux conseils de Riichi et ne va pas se dégonfler ! Dans les coulisses, Sakura l'embrasse comme une « bonne chance » et Hinata lui sourit, elle sait qu'il va les impressionner.

Naruto s'avance sur scène, il se place au centre et défit déjà du regard le PDG de TOM.

- Joues ! Ordonne Tomas  
- Je me prénomme Naruto Uzumaki… !  
- Je m'en tape, joues !  
- Je joue de la guitare depuis l'âge de sept ans… !  
- T'es sourds, je t'ai dis de jouer !  
- C'est le grand guitariste Steve Hunter qui m'a donné envie de jouer de la musique à mon tour et son album « Lou Reed » m'a grandement inspiré et subjugué !  
- La classe… Sourit Kyô, guitariste de Matt

Tomas tourne les yeux à cette remarque.

- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, joues de la guitare ou casses-toi !  
- J'admire surtout la collaboration confiante et sincère qu'il avait avec Dick Wagner, son frère à la guitare, leur harmonie est parfaite et j'ai le privilège d'avoir crée le même plaisir avec mon meilleur ami !  
- Joues !  
- Je suis guitariste… Merci de m'avoir reçu… !

Naruto quitte la scène, Sakura ne réalise pas encore pourquoi son amant à réagit de la sorte, Hinata est terriblement fier de lui et le jury, étonné.

Tomas se retourne vers ses artistes, chacun est souriant, « eux, ils ont tout compris » !

- C'était quoi son problème à lui… ? Râle Vince  
- Suivant… !

* * * *

- Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?  
- Je n'avais pas besoin de leur prouver que j'étais un bon guitariste, je sais ce que je vaux, je veux leur prouver qu'un jour, ils regretteront !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais en tout cas, ce que tu as dis étais parfait… Est fière Sakura  
- Merci…

Naruto sort dehors, tout sourire.

- Alors, demande Shiro… ?  
- Notre méthode est la meilleure !  
- Tu l'as dis mon frère… !

Naruto et Shiro échange un geste de vainqueur. Keiji rentre à son tour, il s'allume une cigarette et plante son regard dans celui de Tomas, sans aucune crainte.

- Il veut te tuer ce mec ou quoi… ? Glisse Mélanie dans l'oreille de son mari  
- Joues !

- Joues… !

- Cesse tes aires de petite racaille bébé et joues comme on te le demande ! Ordonne Mélanie.  
- Tais-toi Mélanie, tu me passes une clope gamin… ? Intervient Tomas

Keiji lui lance son paquet, Tomas se sert et lui donne à nouveau son paquet.

- Pourquoi avoir une tablature comme pendentif… ? Demande Tomas  
- L'écriture de la musique…  
- Oui, mais pourquoi… ?  
- Je compose, c'est rustique, les femmes en sont folles, elles aiment le serrer quand elles jouissent…  
- On s'en moque de ta vie sexuelle… Réplique Udo  
- Les notes de musique s'inscrivent sur leur peau, ça m'inspire et c'est moi qui jouis… Enfin…

Tomas sourit… Quant à Takumi, batteur de Trapnest, il souffle dans son oreille :

- Cet homme me plait… !  
- Jolie confession…

- Bye… !

Keiji sort, fier de lui, il s'aime.

- C'était quoi ce taré ! Râle Vince

* *

- Alors Keiji… ? Demande souriant Shiro  
- A ton tour abrutit !  
- Euh… Oui…  
- Hey !  
- Oui… ?  
- Assure… Ok… ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas… !

Mais Shiro monte sur scène impressionné, comment prouver par des mots qu'il est le meilleur batteur, comment faire ressentir la valeur suprême de son amour pour la musique.

- Joues… !  
- Euh, et bien, euh… C'est-à-dire… Non… !  
- Tu as la tête d'un abrutit !  
- C'est marrant ça, mon meilleur pote vient de me dire la même chose ! Rit ce dernier  
- Écoute gamin, on n'a pas le temps de rire, alors ou tu joues ou tu dégages ! S'énerve Vince  
- Hum… Mais…

Tomas l'observe, « c'est un beau jeune homme, mais il a l'air tétanisé ? ». Le président n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions, Shuichi est triste pour ce jeune garçon, il a l'air apeuré, désespéré, il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni comment faire pour se démarquer des autres. Il sourit, ce jeune homme lui rappelle vaguement le jeune chanteur qu'il était auparavant, timide et pas sur de soi. La générosité du garçon se lève et pousse des cris d'encouragement.

- Hey, toi ! Sourit Shuichi

Shiro lève la tête et reconnait le chanteur de Bad Luck.

- Shuichi, assied-toi… Grimace son ami Hiroshi  
- Surtout ne doute pas de toi comme ça, c'est une qualité de connaitre l'incertitude, tu avances ainsi et tu sais qui tu es, c'est l'essentiel !  
- Euh…  
- C'est quoi ton domaine… ?  
- La batterie…  
- Tu es le meilleur de ta génération je suis sûr !  
- Euh… Oui… Je me débrouille… Commence à sourire Shiro  
- Tu aimes ta passion… ?  
- Oui, même si au départ j'ai commencé à jouer juste pour partager du temps avec… Avec quelqu'un… Rougit-il… Il aime tellement la musique qu'il m'a contaminé… Sourit ce dernier fièrement.  
- Alors, continuez !  
- Oui, merci…

Shuichi s'assoit.

- Parfait… Merci… Répond sans expression Tomas  
- Merci à vous…

Shiro sort de la scène impressionné et satisfait de sa conversation avec ce jeune chanteur, « sans lui, je serais encore en mode statut sur la scène ».

- Alors… ? Demande Keiji  
- Bien…

- J'en ai mare, c'est quoi ces guignols ! Râle Udo. Et toi là ? Pourquoi tu as aidé ce jeune idiot ! Dit-il se retournant vers son chanteur.  
- Oh, chef, vous y allez fort, cet idiot c'était moi il y a plus de cinq ans ! J'ai voulut l'encourager c'est tout… !  
- Oh, mon Shuichi chou est tellement adorable ! Le sert dans ses bras Ryuichi  
- Tu m'écrases… !

Udo se retourne, exaspéré.

Deux candidats se présentent avant Benoit et le jeune homme se demande comment convaincre sans jouer un morceau de basse.

- Quel défis excitant !  
- Tu ne parles pas de moi j'espère… Se moque Sasuke  
- Non, certainement pas, tu n'es pas du tout mon type ! Dit-il tirant la langue.

Benoit rentre en scène. Il a le trac également et ne sait pas réellement quoi dire.

- Joues… !  
- Je veux être musicien !  
- Pardon… ? Demande Mélanie  
- Je, je veux être musicien… Dit-il plus doucement… « N'importe quoi imbécile, dis autre chose ! ».  
- Ici on ne donne pas de cours gamin, ou tu sais jouer ou tu passe ton tour ! Répond Vince  
- Je, je suis bassiste… Je suis bassiste…  
- Et… ? Dit Tomas  
- Je, je… Je veux faire carrière dans la musique, je veux… Je veux faire parti d'un groupe et connaitre le… Le plaisir d'être sur scène devant un public, un public acharnée…  
- J'ai mal à la tête, on s'en moque, tout le monde a le même objectif ici ! Râle Udo.  
- Vous pouvez partir… ! Merci… ! Dit Mélanie  
- Hum… Merci…

Benoit se tourne et compte partir, quand la voix de Shin, bassiste de Blast, interpelle le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi as-tu tant de pansements autour des doigts, de plus ils sont très abimés… ?  
- Euh… Je sais… Benoit regarde ses mains et sourit. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à jouer sans médiator, je voulais sentir les cordes sur mes doigts, ne pas donner des mélodies grâce à un accessoire, je voulais sentir les cordes vibrer dans mes mains, avoir des frissons… Mais, je suis maladroit, alors, je me griffe ou me coupe facilement… Rit-il nerveusement.  
- Je vois… Tu aimes ton instrument… La communication spirituelle, l'amour pour un objet, j'aime le concept… Sourit Shin  
- Merci… Rougit ce dernier

Benoit part heureux que ce jeune homme ait compris ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Il court en direction d'Hinata et Hime exprimait sa réussite fragile.

Sasuke fait son entrer, le jeune homme décide au dernier moment de ne pas suivre le conseil de ses amis et de jouer un morceau de sa conception.

Enfin, arrive le tour de Riichi. Il monte sur scène, souriant comme toujours, il s'allume une cigarette lui aussi et défit du regard éclatant Tomas.

- Joues… !  
- Alors c'est vous Tomas Ourbanovski… Vous n'êtes pas si impressionnant qu'on ne le dit…

- Vous êtes bel homme, une concurrence coriace…  
- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ! Tu joues ou tu dégages ! Commence à s'impatienter Vince  
- Je joue du piano grande asperge…  
- Pardon !

Vince se lève, mais est retenu par Tomas.

- Du piano… ? C'est un peu classique pour mêlé cet instrument à du rock non… ? Exprime Mélanie  
- Tu ne m'as jamais entendu jouer chérie… Dit-il d'un clin d'œil  
- Chérie… ? Répète snobe la jeune femme

Tomas sourit, ce jeune homme lui rappel un garçon qu'il a bien connu, sa passion pour les femmes et son oreille absolu lui permettant d'accorder ses airs de piano aux guitares électrique.

- Il te séduit hein… ? Demande Toma souriant à son patron

- Le piano, c'est plus rustique que le synthé, mais c'est unique, non… ? Dit Toma  
- Merci… ! Dit simplement Tomas  
- Merci à vous beau gosse !

Riichi part, il s'attendait à devoir un peu plus argumenter son impertinence, mais le patron en a décidé autrement.

- Alors… ? Demande Hime  
- Je voulais lui en mettre plein la face à ce prétentieux, mais je n'ai même pas eut le temps ! Boude ce dernier

Hime rit, connaissant le caractère affirmé de son ami, elle ne doutait pas que ce producteur soit remit dans ses trente-et-un.

- Bon, si on allait boire un verre pour fêter tout ça… ! Sourit Shiro  
- Hum… Bonne idée… ! Sourit Naruto  
- Chéri, tu as oublié qu'on devait diner chez mes parents… !  
- Non, non, mais on va juste boire un verre…  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard…  
- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, on sera à l'heure comme d'habitude… Dit-il déposant un baiser sur son front  
- D'accord…

Tous partirent dans un café échanger leur passage au casting devant un verre.

* * * * *

Tomas et ses collègues étaient dans une salle de réunion afin de réunir les idées de ce premier casting.

- Il y a de très bons candidats déjà… Sourit Udo  
- Je suis d'accord, mais je ne vois pas comment prendre une telle décision quand mon idiot de fils ne prend même pas le temps de connaitre les candidats et de prendre ne serait ce des notes ! Quel idiot tu fais… !  
- Ne vous énervez pas beau-papa, j'ai pris l'initiative de filmer les candidats, je suis comme vous, choisir à l'aveuglette, je ne sais pas faire… Dit-elle se levant pour mettre le film dans le lecteur.

Son mari stoppa son geste, lui prit le film des mains, le jeta par terre et écrasa ce dernier.

- Tomas ! Mais, enfin !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de visionner cette connerie, j'ai choisis mes musiciens !  
- Quoi… ?  
- Tomas, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, c'est quoi ton problème ! Crie Vince

Tomas se positionne devant lui et frappe sur le bureau devant son visage.

- J'ai dis, j'ai choisis !  
- Oui, oui, d'accord, mais, mais… Dis-nous lesquelles… ?  
- Numéros cent huit, centre trente et un, quatre cent six, quatre cent huit et sept cent huit !  
- Euh…

Udo et Vince feuillette le livret comprenant les visages des candidats comportant ces numéros.

- Mais… ?  
- Tomas arrête de te foutre de notre gueule ! Ils n'ont même pas… ! S'emporte Vince  
- Je m'en moque ! Ils m'ont convaincu, ils sortent du lot, ils sont ambitieux et confiant… Ils ont l'air créatif et ils vont me créer le « truc » que nos artistes n'ont plus !  
- C'est sympas pour eux… Souffle Udo  
- C'est pathétique, tout ça pour ça !  
- Mélanie, lundi matin tu iras chercher ces jeunes hommes dans leur université, tu les amènes ici, et ont leur expliquera les réels objectif…  
- Bien, comme tu veux… Je prépare cinq contrats… ?  
- Non, pas tout de suite, je veux les tester encore, je veux que tu passes une annonce pour rechercher la ou le chanteur qui se joindra au groupe !  
- Déjà… Mais…  
- Fais ce que je te dis !  
- Mon fils et ses idées capricieuses !  
- Papa, si ma façon de travailler ne te plait pas, il ne fallait pas me refiler les clefs de ta production qui pourrissait !  
- Je ne te permets pas !  
- Mélanie, tu fais ce que je te dis, sinon, je me débrouillerais seul !

Tomas sort du bureau sûr de lui.

- C'est quoi son problème… ? Il est si lunatique… ! S'étonne Udo  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais ça a l'air important pour lui… Rougit Jill  
- Je vous en prie, épargnez nous vos réflexions mielleuses Jill… Crache Mélanie.

Jill se lève, elle est vexée, cette femme est infâme quand l'envie lui prend et quitte la salle. Le père de Tomas en fait autant et claque la porte d'agacement. Vince prend sa tête entre ses deux mains et souffle de fatigue, Udo, rit nerveusement.

- Pourquoi tu ris… ?  
- Parce que, parce que, parce que… Rit-il nerveusement… On n'est pas dans la merde… !


End file.
